Let me be with you
by Moii-san
Summary: its like khr in chobits kind of setting. persocoms and stuff... ;; HibariXTsuna
1. Chapter 1

The characters aren't mine!

EDIT: erm yeah I just changed where the switch was… it seemed funnier and I think its better. Well ok that's it ^^;;

Hibari was walking home to the little apartment he was living in. he moved there when he got into college. His house was too far for his college so he moved here. The block he was walking was empty since it was late at night. He worked at a noodle shop and it ended late at night. He walked with out really paying much attention since he walked here many times. As he walked something brown caught his eyes. Curious of what it was he turned his head to see what it was.

It was a boy! Hibari was almost surprised..almost. The boy looked no bigger than 15. Big brown messy hair and he wasn't wearing any cloths, just some bandage that was wrapped around him. Hibari got closer to the sleeping boy, then he realized that it was on of those personalcoms that everyone had. "Wonder who would throw this out, I thought they were really expensive" Hibari mumbled to himself.

He didn't really want one; it was too much of a hassle to look after. He was going to walk away when rumors and stories he had heard about them suddenly flooded his head. Even thought the personalcom wasn't real he felt bad for the boy. So he decided to take him home. I mean what's there to lose? These personalcoms were expensive anyway, and if it didn't work he can always throw it out.

Decided he tried to carry the brown haired boy. He was going to carry him bridal style, but when he tried to lift him up Hibari almost fell. He didn't know that these personalcoms were so heavy! It kind of made him angry, this little thing wasn't going to win over his strength! His pride was at stake!

'dammit one more time'

This time he put a lot more strength than last time, lifting the personalcom up but his arms and legs were shaking. Thank god his home was close. Or he was break something.

Finally reaching his small apartment he put down the personalcom down he plop down to the floor. After a short while he tiredly walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottled water and gulped it down.

He looked at the brown haired boy…robot? Than realized he didn't know how to turn it on… he sat down next to the boy picked him up and tried to look for a on and off switch.

He found it pretty easily since people around him had one. He caressed the boys face and put his fingers behind its ear "click"

The browned hair boy opened its eyes revealing caramel colored eyes. The boy blinked and looked at hibari with his big eyes. Hibari also stared back at the smaller boy.

"tsu?" than hugged hibari making them both fall to the floor.

Erm…I know its werid..you don't have to like it..but my head kept telling me to write it so I just did. So erm bye __;;


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my unworthy story Dx

Heres the second ch. For people who wants to read it.

I just found out its not personalcoms its persocoms :/ werid.

The bright sunlight hit his eyes waking him up from his sleep. Trying to avoid the sunlight he turned his head away from the bright light coming through his window. 'gotta buy a curtain' mentally reminding himself. Slowly he opened his eyes and a pair of brown caramel eyes was looking straight at him. They stared at each other for a while.

"tsu?" the persocom came closer, close enough that their nose touched.

Hibari stood up quickly to see his situation more clearly. 'Oh yeah I found him yesterday' he remembered last night how he almost broke his arms and back to get the persocom in the house and of how he got the persocom to move. He blushed at the thought. Hibari looked at the younger male, he had a small figure, and he was wearing the same plain white T shirt as Hibari just that the shirt was way too big for him. The shirt was sliding off his shoulders it looked like a dress on him.

"tsu?" the persocom looked at him confusingly tilting his head to one side.

He put his hand on the persocoms head and started to pet him, his hair surprisingly soft, "hmm… is that all you can say?? Maybe you do belong in the trash." The persocom grabbed his t shirt and looked at Hibari with a painful look. 'don't look at me like that' still petting the persocom on the head.

"its alright I wont throw you out" 'since I almost broke my back to get you here' hibari added silently.

"tsu" the younger boy hugged Hibari. Unknowingly he hugged him back. He was surprised the persocom was warm; he was being surprised a lot today. He pushed the boy off him. "tsu?"

"hmm I cant just call you persocom forever, why not I give you a name" hibari thought long and hard about a good name for him. Than he saw on the kitchen shelf a can of tuna. "how about tsuna?" said that hibari was suddenly on the floor with tsuna on top of him. "Tsu!"

Tsuna smiled at Hibari. "I guess that means yes". Smiling back.

"ok now I got to find out how you work" he stood up looking around his small studio looking for a computer book he borrowed the other day. As he was looking for it he threw books randomly across the room. "ah! I found it" he grabbed it and turned back to Tsuna.

"ack! Tsuna what are you doing?!" Tsuna was copying poses in an R rated magazine that his friend Dino brought the other day.

"no! sit!" he took away the magazine and than burned it. He was going to kill Dino when he sees him. "now lets see, CHECKING YOUR PERSOCOMS SETTINGS" it was confusing but he managed to do it properly. He took the cables out from the persocoms ear plugging them into his old TV. He didn't know if his TV even worked.

"once connected your persocoms programmed specs will display on screen" He turned to the TV screen "NO DATA"

He turned back to the book and read what this meant. As he read he got more and more hopeless. 'I cant afford this…' Hibari wanted to cry. But he didn't cuz he DON'T cry.

Haha sorry for the lame way of naming tsuna D: -pulls hair-

Questions questions!

Do you want tsuna to wear the same cloths as chi in chobits?

yes

NO, make him wear something eles

Who you want the landlady to be???

Nana

Kyoko


End file.
